La Patisserie de la Rose
by lindemannia
Summary: Бухгалтер Мэтью Уильямс привык, что его не замечают, игнорируют, и быстро забывают. Так было до тех пор, пока кондитер Франциск Бонфуа не ворвался в его тусклую, серую жизнь, и не раскрасил ее всеми цветами спектра.
1. Chapter 1

Автор: George de Valier

Переводчик: Рэй Ко aka Линд

Бета: Ванька .D

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка на оригинал: s/7621352/1/La_Patisserie_de_la_Rose

Фандом: Hetalia Axis Powers

Пэйринг: Franada (Франция/Канада), также замечены PruAus, Spamano, Gerita, USUK, возможно, внимательный читатель заметит что-нибудь еще.

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: Роуманс

Саммари: АУ. Бухгалтер Мэтью Уильямс привык, что его не замечают, игнорируют, и быстро забывают. Так было до тех пор, пока кондитер Франциск Бонфуа не ворвался в его тусклую, серую жизнь, и не раскрасил ее всеми цветами спектра.

Дисклеймер: не наше, наша только работа.

Размещение: с согласия всех заинтересованных сторон.

**LA****PATISSERIE****DE****LA****ROSE**  
_Аппетитная история любви, изложенная в шести рецептах._

ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ

**Венера или эклер?**

Одним серым, пасмурным утром Мэтью бодро шел по серой пасмурной улице. Это было уже девятое утро, когда он шел на работу по этой самой улице, и каждый раз и утро и улица были одинаково серыми и пасмурными. Мэтью привык, что люди проходят мимо, не замечая его, но в этом огромном незнакомом городе, он чувствовал себя совершенно невидимым. Все слишком большое, очень недружелюбное, и сотни спешащих мимо людей в одинаковых серых костюмах и с одинаковыми пасмурными выражениями на лицах одинаково смотрят в никуда. По обеим сторонам выстроились одинаковые серые ряды зданий - унылых магазинов вперемешку с мрачными офисами. И даже небо, казалось, прониклось этим настроением, ежедневно грозя городу дождем. Мэтью стиснул под мышкой портфель, стиснул зубы, и устремился вперед. Одно радовало – его крохотная квартирка находилась недалеко от места работы, так что долго идти по утрам не приходилось.

Все называли это редкой удачей, продвижением по службе, хорошей карьерной возможностью. А Мэтью просто не умел спорить, поэтому, коротко поблагодарив начальство, упаковал свои небольшие пожитки и пересек страну, чтобы стать еще одним безымянным винтиком в малоизвестной компании. Он проработал здесь уже две недели, но ни один из его новых коллег еще не знал его по имени. Мэтью был уверен, что о его обязанностях тоже никому не было известно. Уворачиваясь от очередного не замечающего его прохожего, он ударился плечом о стену одного из магазинов и на краткий миг прислонился к ней. Небо разразилось ливнем. Мэтью глухо простонал. Этот день просто побил все предыдущие по своей унылости.

Прикрывшись портфелем, он начал озираться в поисках убежища. Любой навес, даже самый маленький уступ, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не промокнуть до нитки. И тут – в серое утро словно ворвалась радуга, взрываясь всеми цветами спектра. Самый яркий магазин, что он когда-либо видел. Мэтью заинтересованно шагнул ближе. Торты и пирожные всех форм и расцветок музейными экспонатами выстроились на многоярусных витринах – пирожки с фруктами, пироги с ягодами, глазированные красным и розовым бисквиты, припудренные белым маффины, кексы на любой вкус. Мэтью начисто забыл про дождь, уставившись на эту феерию цвета, вбирая каждый оттенок и каждый предмет, и чувствуя, как во рту собирается слюна. Но тут же, вспомнив, что стоит под дождем, и, ощутив затекающие за шиворот холодные капли, очнулся и метнулся внутрь магазина.

Маленький колокольчик жизнерадостным звоном провозгласил о его визите. Тепло кондитерской окутало канадца с головы до ног. Изнутри праздник цвета был еще ярче, сопровождаясь, к тому же восхитительными ароматами растопленного шоколада и свежей выпечки. Ни с чем не сравнимый голос Эдит Пиаф мягкой волной разливался в помещении, принося с собой ностальгию, стены были украшены черно-белыми фотографиями видов Парижа в элегантных рамках. Вдоль задней стенки тянулся длинный стеклянный прилавок, отделяя небольшую часть магазина («Очень милого магазина», - подумалось ему) для того, кто должен был за ним стоять. Мэтью было до странности уютно здесь; чувствуя себя практически как дома, он огляделся вокруг, замечая все новые и новые подносы и столики со сладостями. Он уже завтракал – блинчики с кленовым сиропом и кофе латте как каждое утро ровно в семь утра, но внезапно он почувствовал себя очень и очень голодным.

– _Bonjour__, __monsieur_!

Мэтью повернулся и посмотрел в сторону, откуда раздался голос. Человек за стойкой моргнул, широко распахнул глаза и окинул его потрясенным взглядом с ног до головы.

– _Bonjour_! – повторил он, делая ударение на последнем слоге, оперся о прилавок, наклонившись вперед, и солнечно улыбнулся. У него были волнистые светлые волосы длиной до плеч, симпатичное лицо украшала легкая щетина, одет он был в джинсы и припорошенный мукой фартук. И было что-то такое в его улыбке, в небрежности позы, в том, как его живые голубые глаза неприкрыто его разглядывали – Мэтью начал краснеть, сам не понимая, с какой стати.

– _Bonjour__, _– чуть нерешительно ответил он.

– Могу ли я помочь вам…своей рукой?

Мэтью замер, прикидывая, каковы шансы, что светловолосый пекарь осознает, как двусмысленно прозвучали его слова. Мужчина за стойкой подмигнул. Мэтью вздрогнул. О, да. Он-то осознает.

– Нет, благодарю. Я только… – он оглядел себя. С костюма капало на пол, и уже натекла приличная лужица. – Видите ли, начался дождь, и я не хотел промокнуть…впрочем, кажется, я все равно промок. Простите. Не хотел портить вам полы. Я пойду.

– Нет! – горячо возразил кондитер. Мэтью остановился. – Не уходите, пожалуйста, – уже мягче продолжил мужчина. – Задержитесь на минутку.

Пока Мэтью колебался, блондин успел исчезнуть за задней дверью и через мгновение вернуться с белым пушистым полотенцем в руках. Пройдя сквозь дверцу в прилавке, он протянул полотенце Мэтью. Канадец осторожно улыбнулся, принимая его, кондитер ласково улыбнулся в ответ.

– Спасибо.

Поставив портфель, Мэтью попытался вытереть волосы, не думая при этом, насколько это странно – использовать чужое полотенце. Теперь, когда мужчина стоял в одном шаге от него, Мэтью мог ощущать исходивший от него запах карамели и жженого сахара. Ростом они были примерно одинаковы. Яркие голубые глаза беспрестанно разглядывали его с ног до головы. На что там смотреть? Судя по легкой полуулыбке и живой мимике, кондитер нашел в его внешности что-то невероятно забавное.

– Всегда к вашим услугам. Идете на работу?

В голосе мужчины явственно чувствовался акцент. Очень может быть, он из Квебека…но все равно, было в нем что-то неоспоримо французское.

– Да, – коротко ответил Мэтью, и прибавил – шел, пока не попал под дождь.

Мужчина задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку.

– Позвольте угадать. Этот костюм…вы банковский служащий?

Мэтью хмыкнул.

– Почти. Бухгалтер.

Кондитер смешно сморщил нос.

– Ох, мне очень жаль.

Закатив глаза, Мэтью подавил смешок.

– Прошу простить мою грубость, меня зовут Франциск. Добро пожаловать в _La Patisserie de la Rose_!

Мэтью крепко пожал протянутую руку. Ладони Франциска были гладкими от муки.

– Благодарю. Я Мэтью. – Он почувствовал, как эти сияющие голубые глаза притягивают, завораживают…да что здесь вообще происходит? Неужели этот мужчина им заинтересовался? А может, он ведет так себя с каждым посетителем. – Ваша кондитерская…прекрасна. Вы сами все это сделали?

Франциск довольно кивнул.

– Каждое из этих пирожных, мой дорогой, – гордо ответил он. – Я художник, а это – мои скромные творения.

– Они невероятны, – честно ответил Мэтью, разглядывая затейливо украшенный пряничный домик, с полным набором деталей, от леденцовых окошек до лакричной изгороди и дымовой трубы из шоколада. – Не могу поверить, что не замечал этого места раньше, хотя прохожу здесь каждый день. Но вообще, я в городе недавно, всего две недели…

До него слишком поздно дошло, что Франциск назвал его «мой дорогой». Это было немного чересчур. Хотя Франциск производил впечатление человека, которому могло сойти с рук еще и не такое. Или человека, которому просто безразлично, что о нем подумают.

– Хммм…две недели? Тогда понятно. Если бы вы прожили здесь дольше, я бы точно вас запомнил.

Нет, он определенно заинтересован. Мэтью подивился выбранному выражению. Его никто никогда не запоминал. Да и не из тех он людей, с кем флиртуют незнакомцы. Несмотря на всю неловкость ситуации и легкое смущение, он почувствовал себя немного польщенным.

– И откуда же вас к нам занесло? – беззаботно продолжил Франциск.

– Маленький городок к северу отсюда. Вы о нем, скорее всего, не слышали…да никто не слышал. Должен признать, мне до сих пор неуютно в таком большом городе.

– Это ничто по сравнению с Парижем, дорогой! – Название города он произнес на французский манер, и Мэтью мысленно поздравил себя с догадкой. Француз, как и следовало ожидать.

– Значит, Париж? Я заметил ваш акцент.

Франциск выразительно закивал.

– _Oui_, Париж, город моего сердца, где я и усовершенствовал мое ремесло.

Мэтью еще раз взглянул на поднос, полный изысканно украшенных воздушных кексов, а потом перевел взгляд на Франциска, нервно улыбнувшись.

– У вас настоящий талант.

Кажется, он начал флиртовать в ответ, хотел он этого или нет. К такому обращению ему еще привыкать и привыкать.

– Очень любезно с вашей стороны, Матье. Но мои работы созданы не только для того, чтобы ими любоваться. Скажите мне, мой дорогой, – глаза Франциска игриво заблестели, – чем я могу соблазнить вас этим утром?

Мэтью стиснул полотенце в руках. Как Франциску удается заставить такие невинные слова звучать так…не-невинно? Скромное умение канадца флиртовать быстро достигло своих пределов. С трудом сглотнув, он с запинкой выговорил:

– Эм…я…ну, я не уверен…

Ухмыльнувшись, Франциск развернулся и направился обратно к прилавку, поманив Мэтью за собой. На нетвердых ногах Мэтью последовал за ним. Взгляд сам собой опустился ниже, чем того позволяли приличия. То, как Франциск передвигался…«ходячий секс» – вот что пришло Мэтью на ум, и он тут же отвесил себе мысленного пинка за собственную пошлость. Он аккуратно положил полотенце на стул, стоявший подле прилавка. Достав из-за стекла поднос с маленькими, на один укус пирожными, Франциск поставил его на стойку. Мэтью присмотрелся поближе. Идеально гладкие, полукруглые белые меренги, увенчанные маленькой красной ягодкой каждая.

Осознав, что это должно изображать, Мэтью охнул.

– Знаменитые Сосцы Венеры. Моя собственная версия. – Франциск плутовски ухмыльнулся. – Или, если предпочитаете, есть еще…

Последовавший из-под прилавка еще один поднос, на этот раз с пирожными довольно необычной формы, был торжественно водружен рядом с первым. Это Мэтью опознал мгновенно. Миниатюрные продолговатые эклеры с двумя шариками с одной стороны и глазированным темным шоколадом чуть заостренным кончиком – с другой.

– Ох! – Мэтью усилием воли заставил себя опустить руку, поднявшуюся было ко рту, чтобы не быть похожим на стыдливую школьницу. Хватило и залившего щеки густого румянца. Кем же надо быть, чтобы делать такие пирожные? Он заставил себя посмотреть Франциску прямо в лицо.

– Умоляю, скажите, что они не начинены кремом.

Легко рассмеявшись, Франциск театральным жестом указал на подносы.

– Итак, Матье. Что предпочитаете?

Мэтью широко распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как рот сам по себе раскрывается. Не может ведь он иметь в виду…Франциск подмигнул. О. Оказывается, может. Несмотря на все еще влажную одежду, Мэтью стало очень жарко. Ну ладно. Это просто оригинальный способ прояснить деликатный вопрос…. Сделав глубокий вдох, Мэтью собрал волю в кулак, потянулся и очень небрежно взял с подноса один из эклеров. Франциск улыбнулся еще шире. Он выглядел всецело захваченным происходящим. Мэтью внезапно растерялся, не зная куда девать руки и глаза. Франциск пришел на помощь, указывая на эклер в его руке.

– Умоляю, попробуйте и скажите, что вы думаете.

А теперь перед ним встала следующая проблема: как можно съесть пирожное в форме пениса перед почти незнакомым мужчиной? Мэтью отнюдь не был уверен, что на этот счет существуют какие-либо правила. Но отступать он тоже не собирался, так что, храбро посмотрев Франциску в глаза, он положил эклер целиком в рот…и забыл все смущение, всю неловкость, существовать перестало все, кроме дивного вкуса французского пирожного! Толстый слой шоколада с хрустом поддался, выпуская наружу нежную, шелковистую молочную начинку, тающую на языке. Контраст текстур, вкусов и запахов ударил по чувствам: насыщенность темного шоколада сменилась пикантной сладостью сливочного крема, завершившись томным привкусом сахарной пудры. Мэтью ничего не смог с собой поделать – прикрыв глаза, он принял на себя финальный удар по своим вкусовым рецепторам, и с сожалением проглотил остатки. Прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев ко рту, он прикусил нижнюю губу, и удовлетворенно выдохнул.

– О-ох…

Франциск с придыханием рассмеялся. Мэтью распахнул глаза.

– Приятно было? – поинтересовался кондитер, опустив ресницы. Даже его щеки слегка порозовели, заметил канадец.

– Это было…вау… – ляпнул Мэтью, недолго думая. Он в жизни не пробовал ничего подобного. – Это самая невероятная вещь, что когда-либо побывала у меня во рту.

Франциск удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Мне частенько приходилось это слышать.

Уронив руку, Мэтью засмеялся. Ну что за неловкая, непонятная и забавная ситуация…

– Я хотел сказать…я возьму дюжину.

Покачав головой, Франциск сложил руки на груди.

– Нет.

Мэтью недоуменно заморгал.

– Нет?

– Нет. Я не могу допустить, чтобы такое зрелище происходило в мое отсутствие. Это нечестно, мой милый.

«Милый, значит», - мысленно отметил Мэтью…

– Если хочешь больше… – Франциск состроил на лице коварное выражение, – …тебе придется вернуться ко мне.

Мэтью не был уверен, льстит ему подобное отношение или просто раздражает. Он покосился было на подносы, но Франциск, перехватив его взгляд, быстро убрал их обратно под стекло.

– Неа. Думаю…по одному в день будет нормально?

– Но ты не можешь! – вознегодовал Мэтью.

– Еще как могу, дорогой Матье, – усмехнулся Франциск. – Мне ведь нужна гарантия, что ты еще вернешься, правда?

Несмотря на раздражение, в груди у Мэтью потеплело. Должно быть, он и правда понравился Франциску, если он пошел на такое лишь бы снова его увидеть. Мэтью внимательнее всмотрелся в кондитера: эта чарующая улыбка, это задорное выражение на лице, эта соблазнительная поза и самое главное – взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Канадец понял – он тоже не хочет расставаться навсегда. Никогда еще он не встречал кого-то столь наглого, столь…интригующего. Возведя взгляд к потолку маленькой кондитерской, Мэтью, наконец, сдался. Франциск победно ухмыльнулся.

– Так и быть. Но сервис здесь просто ужасен. Сколько я тебе должен?

Француз нахмурился, и Мэтью понял, что вопрос был лишним. Он начал было неловко и путано извиняться, но кондитер лишь махнул рукой.

– Бухгалтер однажды – бухгалтер навсегда, не так ли, Матье? – прищелкнул языком Франциск и приложил руку к сердцу. – Прошу тебя: все, что мне нужно взамен – огромное удовольствие от твоего общества.

При упоминании своей профессии Мэтью словно обухом ударили. Как он мог забыть…

– О, нет! Я опаздываю!

– Да и дождь как раз перестал. Тебе везет.

Мэтью зашарил вокруг в поисках своего портфеля. Выглянув из окна, он увидел, что Франциск был прав – небо прояснилось.

– Ужасно жаль, но мне пора бежать! Ох, а я ведь опоздал уже дважды, и это только за одну неделю…эмм, спасибо Франциск, было очень приятно познакомиться, и…

Обернувшись, он наткнулся на мягкий насмешливый взгляд – подперев рукой подбородок, Франциск ласково улыбался. Остаток панического монолога тут же вылетел из головы.

– До завтра? Мы ведь увидимся завтра? – кондитер помахал кончиками пальцев. – _Au__revoir__, __mon__cher__._

Мэтью прикусил губу, затем через все очаровательно яркое помещение послал очаровательно нахальному французу несмелую улыбку.

– Да. До завтра.

Выйдя за порог магазина, он обернулся, чтобы окинуть его последним взглядом. На двери, через которую он только что вышел, красовалась затейливо вырезанная алая роза. Такая кондитерская, казалось, должна была располагаться на одной из пленительных узких парижских улочек, вместо этой серой деловой улицы, где все здания были на одно лицо, и ни один прохожий не поднимал глаз. И все же, с нею серый пасмурный мир становился чуточку ярче.

Остаток дня Мэтью провел с мыслями о Франциске и о предстоящем назавтра визите. И, как он осознал немного позже, это был первый раз за долгое время, когда он действительно с нетерпением ждал чего-то.


	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ

Сироп и Захерторт

– А это сделано из лучшего темного швейцарского шоколада, с добавлением ванили и самой малости чили, затем доведено до совершенства в сочетании с изготовленным по моему фирменному рецепту заварным тестом с корицей.

Мэтью на миг прикрыл глаза, кладя в рот очередное крошечное творение рук гениального кондитера. Симпатичный бухгалтер восседал на высоком табурете возле прилавка, распустив узел галстука и отложив в сторону портфель. Франциск восхищенно наблюдал за каждым его движением. Смотреть, как Мэтью пробует все новые и новые сладости, можно было часами. Во всяком случае, на большее Франциск пока не рассчитывал. Достаточно было того, что уже почти неделю Мэтью каждое утро появлялся в его магазине, озаряя своим светом предстоящий день, и давая кондитеру надежду на нечто большее. Поначалу Франциск пытался расспрашивать его о работе, но очень скоро стало ясно, что бухгалтеру не особенно хотелось о ней говорить. Поэтому вместо этого они разговаривали о своих родных местах, о музыке, об искусстве, о еде и спорте, и путешествиях. И, чем больше Франциск узнавал, тем больше ему хотелось знать. Конечно, его влекло к Мэтью. Еще бы – он был прекрасен, а его волосы – просто великолепны. Но также кондитеру хотелось и просто говорить с ним, узнавать его чувства, мысли…а не просто переспать. Последнего тоже очень хотелось, аж до боли. Что удивительно – он до сих пор даже не поднимал такую тему. Ведь прошла неделя – с другим бы он уже давно переспал и успел бы даже расстаться. Франциска поражало, насколько долгими были эти отношения…которые по сути даже не были отношениями.

А сейчас был вечер пятницы, и, к несказанной радости Франциска, Мэтью по пути домой зашел к нему. Из кухни доносился запах свежей выпечки, из динамиков лился божественный голос Эдит Пиаф, а золотистому закату, казалось, не было конца. Посетители приходили и уходили, но все внимания Франциска было сосредоточено на сидящем перед ним молодом человеке.

– О… – Мэтью проглотил остатки пирожного, и покачал головой. – Как тебе это удается, Франциск? Стоит мне подумать, что я только что отведал самое восхитительное из твоих творений, как ты удивляешь меня снова!

Франциск и без того знал, что является самым лучшим кондитером этого города, но один комплимент от Мэтью стоил тысячи полученных ранее. Невинно пожав плечами, он дразнящее улыбнулся.

– Мой дорогой, удивлять тебя с некоторых пор стало целью моей жизни.

Мэтью усмехнулся, глядя на него из-за полуопущенных ресниц.

– И эту цель тебе снова и снова удается достичь без проблем.

Сердце Франциска сделало несколько быстрых суматошных ударов. Он никогда не мог быть уверен, действительно ли Мэтью флиртует, когда говорит и смотрит таким образом; но именно эта неясность делала его еще более привлекательным. Такой интересной игры у Франциска не было уже много лет.

– Мне льстит такое доверие.

– Ну правда, Франциск! – продолжил Мэтью, выпрямляясь и стряхивая с рук приставшую пудру. – Ты просто волшебник!

Приложив руку к сердцу, кондитер слегка поклонился.

– Вы, право, слишком добры ко мне, сударь.

– А что меня больше всего удивляет – как тебе при этом удается оставаться в форме? – Мэтью окинул себя критическим взглядом. – Не прошла и неделя с нашего знакомства, а я уже набрал фунтов десять.

Франциск хмыкнул. Этот юноша мог бы рекламировать тренажеры. Широкие плечи, тонкая талия, кажущаяся хрупкость, но под этим костюмом наверняка имеются мускулы…француз позволил себе задержаться взглядом на некоторых местах.

– Чепуха. Ты безупречен. Все дело в умеренности. Кроме того, мне нравится, когда в человеке есть…мягкость.

Залившись румянцем, Мэтью рассмеялся.

– Ну, мягкость – это хорошо. Еще немного твоих сладостей, и я сам стану, как пирожное.

Франциск расплылся в ухмылке. Мэтью сам напросился.

– Тогда я с удовольствием съем тебя, милый. Уверен, на вкус ты восхитителен.

Мэтью скептически закатил глаза, но румянец на щеках никуда не делся. По жилам кондитера пробежала горячая волна. Время попытаться сделать следующий шаг.

– Сегодня я приготовил кое-что особенное, – вкрадчиво начал он, наклонившись и облокотившись на прилавок.

– Да-а? – протянул Мэтью, голубые глаза заинтриговано сверкнули из-за стекол очков в изящной оправе.

– Вуаля! – Франциск поставил перед ним новый поднос. – Содержат некий секретный ингредиент.

Бросив на пирожные быстрый взгляд, Мэтью вновь посмотрел на него, сузив глаза и приоткрыв губы.

– Расскажите же, _мсье_, – выдохнул он.

Склонившись еще ближе, Франциск понизил голос.

– Хороший кондитер никогда не выдает своих секретов.

Мэтью также наклонился вперед, до тех пор, пока их носы едва не соприкоснулись. До Франциска донесся слабый аромат его волос.

– А если я пообещаю никому не рассказывать? – прошептал он.

Франциск проглотил готовый сорваться с губ стон. Он привык к заигрываниям и кокетству, но не привык, что сердце начинает бешено колотиться, стоит только скромному бухгалтеру улыбнуться, не привык к окатывающим его волнам жара, всякий раз, когда Мэтью смотрел на него таким взглядом. Он стиснул кулаки, вонзая ногти в ладони, и заставил себя успокоиться.

– Ну, если ты и правда пообещаешь…

Мэтью вскинул ладонь в клятвенном жесте.

– Честное скаутское!

Франциск, ахнув в притворном ужасе, отпрянул.

– Умоляю, мой дорогой, скажи, что ты не был скаутом!

Мэтью смерил его невозмутимым взглядом.

– Разумеется, был. Именно там я научился профессионально вязать узлы, и никогда не брать сладостей из рук незнакомцев.

Франциск прищурился.

– Узлы, значит? Хмм…и… – он указал на поднос, – …сладости?

Уголок рта канадца чуть дернулся кверху.

– А я не сказал, что был _хорошим_ скаутом.

Франциску внезапно стало жарковато – захотелось немедленно обмахнуться чем-нибудь. Он тихо хмыкнул.

– Ну, в таком случае, я _не уверен_, что могу доверить тебе свои секреты.

Мэтью безмятежно отмахнулся.

– Клянусь, я могила. Все твои маленькие грязные тайны останутся со мной навеки, Франциск.

Он подмигнул, и Франциск едва не откусил себе язык. Это было уже слишком. Мэтью, всегда краснеющий на любую попытку флирта, тем не менее, никогда не отступал. Маленький канадец всегда знал, как ответить так, чтобы кондитера обдало жаром. Будучи невинным до кончиков пальцев, покорности и смирения он не имел ни капли. Эта его уникальная смесь сахара и перца кружила французу голову.

Драматично вздохнув, кондитер вскинул руки, признавая поражение.

– Ладно, твоя взяла, – Взяв с подноса одно изящно скрученное пирожное, он поднес его к глазам Мэтью, которые неотрывно следили за его движениями. – Кленовый сироп, мой милый.

Рот Мэтью приоткрылся, голубые глаза широко распахнулись.

– О… – выдохнул он, напрягшись и прикусив нижнюю губу. Взгляд метнулся к лицу Франциска, потом, потемнев, опустился обратно на пирожное.

Кровь в жилах француза буквально накалилась.

– О… – Сделав глубокий вдох, Мэтью взял себя в руки. – Кленовый сироп?

Франциск почувствовал, как его собственная усмешка приобретает звериную дикость. Но, Боже, когда Мэтью так смотрит, вздыхает и краснеет, как, как можно себя контролировать?

– Твой любимый, не правда ли? – дразнящим тоном уточнил он.

– Да, – быстро ответил Мэтью. Франциску захотелось сплясать победный танец. Мысленно он уже себя вовсю поздравлял. Наконец-то, ему удалось найти ингредиент, повернувший всю ситуацию в его пользу!

– Хочешь… – Фраза оборвалась многозначительным молчанием.

Мэтью шумно вдохнул.

– Да! Да, пожалуйста…

Слетевшее с невинных уст «пожалуйста» вызвало в определенных частях тела кондитера волну горячей нетерпеливой дрожи. Неделя внезапно показалась ему очень, очень долгим сроком.

– Ну разумеется, – Он поднес пирожное к губам подавшегося навстречу Мэтью, затем, неожиданно остановившись, убрал руку. Мэтью недоуменно нахмурился.

– Скажи мне вот что, дорогой Матье, – Ласково улыбнулся Франциск. – Какие у тебя планы на эти выходные?

Мэтью еще секунду смотрел на пирожное, потом поднял внезапно посерьезневший взгляд, и прищурился.

– Никаких. Собирался распаковать кое-какие из своих коробок.

Его серьезность не обманула француза. Бухгалтер просто разгадал его игру и не собирался проигрывать.

– О нет, мой дорогой, – подмигнул Франциск. – У меня есть идея получше. Как насчет…ох, но что же это я? Вот. Сначала попробуй.

Он поднял пирожное, почти коснувшись губ канадца. Мэтью с подозрением покосился на него.

– Почему это?

Франциск проглотил готовый сорваться с губ восхищенный смех.

– Потому что после этого ты не сможешь отказать!

– Да? – Мэтью поднял бровь. – Сейчас проверим.

Его губы были такими теплыми, такими мягкими. Франциск стиснул свободной рукой фартук и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать. На краткий миг кончик языка Мэтью коснулся его пальца, и это прикосновение отозвалось ударом тока, пробежавшим по всему телу. Мэтью зажмурился, затем медленно прикрыл глаза и поднял потемневший от удовольствия взгляд на Франциска.

Колокольчик над дверью разорвал тишину, вслед за чем в магазин ворвался громкий голос.

– Где мой торт?

Отшатнувшись, Мэтью быстро прикрыл рот рукой. Франциск мысленно простонал. Почему, почему, ну почему именно сейчас? Знакомство его Мэтью с самоуверенным, невыносимо шумным и до ужаса самовлюбленным немцем ни в коем случае не входило в его планы по соблазнению.

– Гилберт! – провозгласил Франциск тоном саркастического восхищения и непритворного разочарования. – Ты как всегда вовремя!

Гилберт в два больших шага пересек помещение, прихватив по дороге кекс с одного из подносов.

– Да, да, я знаю. Я за своим именинными тортом, и лучше бы ему быть безупречным!

– А я думал, что мы устраиваем вечеринку-сюрприз, – обратился Франциск к безропотно следующему за Гилбертом Родериху.

– Как будто ты плохо знаешь Гилберта, – отобрав у практически подпрыгивающего в предвкушении немца кекс, Родерих неодобрительно уставился на него.

Франциск как раз-таки отлично знал. Малейший намек на то, что кто-то готовит какой-то сюрприз, и Гилберт будет выспрашивать, выпытывать, ластиться и хныкать, пока не разузнает все до мельчайших деталей.

Гилберт самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

– Вам от меня ничего не скрыть, неудачники.

– Антонио проговорился, – коротко проинформировал Родерих.

Франциск закатил глаза. Ну конечно.

– И почему я не удивлен… В любом случае, Гилберт, ты пришел слишком рано, _mon__ami_.

– О чем ты говоришь? Уже почти шесть! Надеюсь, мой Захер готов, или я…

Оборвав фразу, Гилберт уставился на Мэтью, словно бы только заметив его присутствие. Недоуменное выражение на его лице буквально секунду спустя сменилось довольной, не предвещающей ничего хорошего, ухмылкой.

– Дай, догадаюсь. Ты выбрал эклер.

Мэтью побагровел. Франциск стиснул зубы. Родерих стукнул Гилберта по плечу.

– Ай! Это еще за что? Я могу подать иск на домашнее насилие…

– Приношу свои извинения, – с достоинством обратился Родерих к Мэтью, вежливо улыбаясь. – Умственные способности Гилберта, к сожалению, так и не превысили уровня четвертого класса.

– Родерих, Гилберт! – громко произнес Франциск, прежде чем Гилберт успел отреагировать на оскорбление какой-нибудь пошлятиной. – Познакомьтесь, это Мэтью, мой друг. Мы были _заняты_, – подчеркнул он, смотря в упор на Гилберта. Тот подвигал бровями.

– Рад знакомству, – тихо сказал Мэтью, поднимаясь. В груди Франциска потяжелело, и по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, когда он увидел, как неуверенно тот протягивает руку для приветствия. Эта застенчивость маленького канадца просто завораживала. Только подумать, всего минуту назад эти губы касались его пальцев…

Родерих вежливо пожал протянутую ладонь.

– Взаимно.

Его манеры, как всегда, были безупречны. Франциск так и не понял, чего хорошего утонченный австриец разглядел в Гилберте, который в тот момент, стоял, опираясь на прилавок, и нагло разглядывал Мэтью с ног до головы.

– Итак, Мэтт, скажи-ка, сколько времени это заняло у Франциска?

– Сколько времени? – непонимающе повторил Мэтью.

– Ну да. – Гилберт указал на те самые непристойные эклеры, стоящие под крышкой стеклянного прилавка. – Перейти от этих к…

Схватив немца за воротник, Франциск дернул его на себя, и прошипел прямо в ухо:

– Еще одно слово, и я клянусь, Родерих узнает о том танце на коленях в Нью-Йорке в прошлом месяце.

Гилберт сузил глаза.

– Умный ход, мистер, – Когда Франциск отпустил его, немец поправил воротник и прочистил горло. – Отдай уже мне мой торт.

– Сию секунду, мсье, – победно ухмыльнувшись, Франциск исчез за дверью на кухню, оставив за собой удивленного Родериха.

– Гилберт, что это только что было?

– Абсолютно ничего! Жарко здесь, правда? Итак, Мэтт, чем ты занимаешься? Погоди, я сам….банковский служащий, да? Эй, а это случайно не кленовые пирожные?

Вернувшийся с великолепным тортом Франциск застал уплетающего пирожные Гилберта, и Родериха, вежливо расспрашивающего Мэтью о его работе. Зная, как бухгалтер ненавидит говорить о работе, француз уже собирался его спасать, когда Гилберт, потянув его к себе за рукав, зашипел драматическим шепотом:

– Ты уже успел замутить с Мистером Бухгалтером?

Франциск был совершенно не в настроении объяснять что бы то ни было. Он знал, что друзья не поймут, чем это увлечение отличается от всех прошлых.

– Слушай, мы всего неделю как знакомы.

Гилберт вытаращился на него.

– Ты шутишь? На прошлой неделе ты подцепил парня в туалете!

Франциск бросил на Мэтью беспокойный взгляд.

– Тише ты!

– Мы пришли, чтобы посмотреть фильм! – чересчур громко провозгласил Гилберт. – А потом ты отлучился отлить, и, не успел я моргнуть, ты уже тащил этого парня к себе домой!

– Слушай, это совсем не то…

– Мне пришлось досматривать его в одиночку! Ты хоть понимаешь, как это выглядело со стороны – взрослый человек, который смотрит «Кота в сапогах»? Я думал, кто-нибудь вызовет полицию!

– _Merde_, Гилберт, ты можешь просто…

– Чувак, я всего лишь хочу сказать, что если ты можешь подцепить парня за время посещения туалета, то несколько дней для тебя – это уже серьезные отношения.

Франциск уставился на Гилберта. Гилберт уставился в ответ.

– Ты закончил? – наконец осведомился кондитер. – Ты знаешь, какая ты сволочь, мой дорогой?

– Пфф, ты говоришь прямо как Родерих. Тому, что происходит, есть только три объяснения. – Гилберт начал загибать пальцы. – Первое: он тебе не нравится. Второе: ты не нравишься ему. И третье… – он ухмыльнулся. _Merde_, ну какой же он несносный… – Он тебе _по-настоящему_ нравится.

Хотя…может, друзья и поймут. Франциск как можно небрежнее дернул плечом.

– И что, если так?

Глаза немца зажглись знакомым пугающим огоньком.

– О-о-о…так-так…

Ухмыльнувшись напоследок, он скользнул вдоль прилавка и бочком подобрался к Мэтью. Слишком близко, по мнению Франциска.

– Мэтт, дружище, я не знаю точно, говорил ли тебе об этом Франциск, хотя я не понимаю, с чего бы ему и не сказать…короче, завтра вечером состоится грандиозная вечеринка по случаю двадцать восьмой годовщины исключительного события, изменившего мир – моего появления на свет. И ты, разумеется, обязан присутствовать.

– Я? – озадаченно переспросил Мэтью.

– О да. Поскольку вечеринки в поместье Байльшмидтов имеют склонность к легкому безумству, прихвати с собой запасную пару штанов.

Франциск хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, а Гилберт безмятежно продолжал:

– Что касается подарков, я предпочитаю шелковое белье, резные курительные трубки семнадцатого века и коллекционные издания «Маленьких пони»…

– Не приносите ничего, – предупредил Родерих.

– О, ну хоть пару носков или еще что…

– Пожалуйста, игнорируйте его, как мы все это делаем. – Родерих пнул Гилберта в голень, умудрившись даже это проделать элегантно. – Но Франциск, должно быть, вас уже пригласил. Надеюсь, вы сможете прийти?

– Эмм…ну… – Мэтью украдкой глянул на Франциска. – Звучит замечательно, но, вообще-то, Франциск меня не приглашал.

Гилберт с Родерихом синхронно уставились на Франциска. Тот нервно сглотнул. Гилберт неприязненно покачал головой.

– Ах, ты ж бестактный французский ублюдок…

– _Я_ бестактный?! Мой дорогой, в твоих устах это звучит еще фееричнее, нежели твой великолепный именинный торт. Кроме того, я как раз собирался, когда вы мне помешали.

– Никаких оправданий. Мне стыдно за тебя, Франциск. Я-то думал, ты разбираешься в таких вещах, имея столько практики за плечами… – Тирада Гилберта была прервана очередным пинком Родериха. – Черт побери, да перестань ты уже нападать на меня!

Поспешно забрав с прилавки коробку с тортом, Родерих грациозно проследовал к двери, подталкивая Гилберта перед собой.

– Нам пора. Спасибо за торт, Франциск. Было приятно познакомиться, Мэтью, надеюсь, увидимся завтра вечером.

Гилберт продолжал пялиться на оставшихся в магазине широко распахнутыми глазами, даже когда Родерих ухватил его за шиворот.

– Только вдвоем, братаны. – Он поочередно ткнул пальцем сначала в Франциска, затем в Мэтью.

Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, Франциск издал громкий вздох. Мэтью выглядел слегка ошеломленным.

– Я очень извиняюсь, – сказал кондитер, вымученно, но чарующе улыбаясь. – С Гилбертом лучше знакомиться постепенно. Или не знакомиться вовсе.

Покачав головой, Мэтью неловко поправил галстук.

– Нет, это я должен извиниться. Когда я сказал, что ты меня не пригласил, я не имел в виду, что…что я ждал этого приглашения, или…

– А ты не ждал?

Мэтью совсем пал духом. Франциск мысленно пнул себя за бестактность. Мэтью все не так понял.

– Прости. Я не хотел этого говорить.

– Я подумал… – упрямо продолжил Мэтью. – То есть, они должно быть решили, что между нами что-то есть. О, и то пирожное, кстати, было восхитительным.

– Я знаю, – хихикнул Франциск.

– И…что бы ты не собирался спросить, прежде, чем нас прервали, ответ будет положительным.

Мэтью снова был невыносимо очаровательным. Почувствовав, как его сердце совершает очередной кульбит, Франциск понял – эти ощущения больше нельзя игнорировать.

– Правда? Я рад это слышать, но, если так, то, боюсь, перед нами возникла дилемма.

Глаза Мэтью все так же сияли, но на лице появилось выражение неуверенности.

– Да?

Облокотившись на прилавок, Франциск подался вперед и соблазнительно улыбнулся. – Я просто не могу допустить, чтобы наше первое свидание прошло на вечеринке моего несносного друга.

Полные надежды глаза Мэтью расширились.

– Свидание?

– Да, мой дорогой. Что дает нам всего один вечер на исправление ситуации, и всего один вариант. Поужинай со мной. Сегодня.

Медленно моргнув несколько раз, Мэтью позволил появиться на своем лице прекраснейшей, хотя и несколько застенчивой улыбке. Откинув с лица волосы, он как можно небрежнее пожал плечами.

– Конечно, почему бы и нет?

Это было чересчур очаровательно. По щекам Франциска пополз румянец. Если у него и оставались какие-либо сомнения насчет желания Мэтью перенести их общение в другое русло, теперь они были развеяны как дым одной этой пленительной улыбкой.

– Отлично, милый! И я знаю замечательное место. Скажи-ка…тебе нравится итальянская еда?

_Продолжение следует…_


	3. Chapter 3

ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ

Вино и паста

– Наверное, это была не лучшая идея.

Увидев кислое выражение на лице Франциска, Мэтью нервно сглотнул. Кондитер передумал. Мэтью ему разонравился. Он был скучным, говорил слишком мало или слишком много, не умел флиртовать, он все сделал неправильно…

– О. Ну ладно. То есть, я понимаю, почему ты передумал…

– Нет-нет-нет, дорогой! – Успокаивающе улыбнувшись, Франциск положил руку ему на плечо. Прикосновение прожгло одежду и пустило под кожу стайку искорок. – Пригласить тебя на свидание было лучшей идеей, что у меня когда-либо возникали. Я всего лишь не уверен, что правильно выбрал место.

– Эээ… – Мэтью окинул взглядом великолепный, оживленный зал ресторана. Что с ним не так? На вид все отлично.

– Хотя, нет, – пробормотал себе под нос Франциск. – По пятницам они вроде не работают…

Его прервал пронзительный вопль.

– ФРАНЦИИИИСК! – Невысокий парень с янтарного цвета волосами, сияя улыбкой до ушей, в несколько прыжков пересек зал, проскользнув между суетящимися официантами и заполненными столиками, и повис на шее француза. – Франсуа, _grand__fr__è__re_, я тебя так давно не видел! Аж со вторника! Ты принес мне кексы? Нет? Ну ладно, ты ведь испечешь для меня завтра, с цветной глазурью и обсыпкой, ах, да, ты ведь идешь завтра к Гилберту, да? Знаешь, Антонио ведь проговорился. Ловино так на него сердился…. Ну, во всяком случае, сильнее, чем обычно.

– А, Фели, – Франциск натянуто улыбнулся. – Так ты все-таки _работаешь_ сегодня…

– Ну конечно! У нас теперь столько клиентов, что пришлось вызвать всех!

Взяв Мэтью под руку, Франциск потихоньку попятился.

– Все понятно. Значит, свободных столиков нет. Какая жалость, тогда мы просто пойдем…

– НЕТ! Что ты такое говоришь, Франциск, для семьи всегда найдется место! Сейчас я раздобуду тебе стол. ЛОВИНО!

Вздрогнув от очередного вопля, Франциск послал Мэтью извиняющуюся улыбку. Шумный парень разразился пулеметной очередью на итальянском, на что из кухни раздалась такая же тирада из воплей. Никто в ресторане не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.

– Прости, – тихо шепнул на ухо Мэтью Франциск. – Как я уже сказал, это была не лучшая…

– Нет, все в порядке! – Мэтью никогда не был в подобном месте. От каждого столика доносилась громкая речь и взрывы смеха; воздух заполнял аромат томатов и чеснока, на стенах были развешаны картины, изображающие итальянскую еду и итальянские пейзажи. Все вокруг создавало теплую, дружескую атмосферу. Почему-то это напомнило Мэтью кондитерскую Франциска. Веселый шатен, повернувшись к ним, снова перешел на английский.

– Я провожу тебя к твоему столику, хотя, конечно, ты и сам знаешь дорогу, тебе повезло, что он свободен, потому что сегодня у нас столько наро…о! – Перебив самого себя, он уставился на Мэтью широко распахнутыми глазами. – Привет!

– Эм…привет.

– Привет! – Итальянец прижал руки ко рту, а потом неистово замахал ими. – Это было так грубо с моей стороны. О Боже, мне так жаль, я прошу прощения, что не…. Привет.

Мэтью попытался не засмеяться.

– Привет.

– Феличиано, – Франциск решил вмешаться в это подобие разговора. – Это Мэтью. Мэтью, мой младший кузен Феличиано.

Мэтью протянул было руку, но, к его удивлению, Феличиано крепко обнял его.

– _Benvenuto__, _Мэтью! Я очень, очень рад познакомиться! Добро пожаловать в _Casa Vargas_! Вау, ты, наверное, очень особенный для Франциска, потому что он никогда не приводил сюда своих бойфрендов! Ну, я называю их бойфрендами, но все знают, что Франциску они нужны только для с…

– ТАК КАК НАСЧЕТ СТОЛИКА, ФЕЛИЧИАНО? – проорал Франциск.

– Ах, да! – Выпустив Мэтью, Феличиано поскакал вглубь зала. – За мной!

Мэтью, решив не зацикливаться на словах Феличиано, прошел за Франциском сквозь пестрое переполненное помещение. Он подумал о том, достаточно ли аккуратен его деловой костюм, потом подумал, не слишком ли официально для этого места он выглядит, потом подумал, а не собирается ли Франциск оплатить счет сам, потом понадеялся, что люди не пялятся на их с Франциском сплетенные пальцы, а потом Франциск обернулся и с улыбкой сказал:

– Я не думал, что будет столько народа!

И все сомнения и волнения разом исчезли из его головы. Слегка покраснев, он застенчиво улыбнулся.

– Наверное, это означает, что готовят здесь превосходно!

Засмотревшись на Франциска, Мэтью едва заметил, как они остановились, когда Феличиано театральным жестом указал на столик рядом.

– Ваш столик, _signori_! Сейчас я принесу ваше вино!

Посмотрев на Мэтью, он хихикнул, еще раз сказал «Привет» и скрылся в кухне. Неохотно выпустив руку Франциска, Мэтью выдохнул и медленно опустился на стул.

– Он такой…жизнерадостный.

− Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, _mon__cher_. − Бросив вслед итальянцу до странности беспокойный взгляд, Франциск сел напротив Мэтью.

Столик располагался в дальнем углу зала, и был как бы слегка обособлен от остальных, что придавало ему ощущение приватности. Все произошло так быстро, что до Мэтью только сейчас дошло, что он был на настоящем свидании. Причем с мужчиной, который был ему весьма и весьма интересен. Когда с ним в последний раз происходило нечто подобное? И происходило ли вообще? Объятый своей природной застенчивостью Мэтью молча смотрел в стол. Теперь все было по-настоящему, это было настоящее свидание, а не просто встреча в кондитерской перед работой. Он не знал, что сказать, куда девать руки. Бездумно передвинув пустой бокал по белоснежной накрахмаленной скатерти, он потянулся и дотронулся до маленькой подставки со свечой в центре стола. По пальцам пробежало неожиданное тепло.

− О! Она настоящая….

− Прошу прощения?

Подняв глаза, Мэтью заметил, как Франциск наблюдает за его пальцами, поглаживающими стеклянный бочок подсвечника. Француза, казалось, позабавила такая реакция. Мэтью отдернул руку.

− Да нет, я просто…многие рестораны сейчас ставят фальшивые свечи. Так мило, что здесь стоит настоящая. Это более…

− Романтично?

Мэтью почувствовал, как теплеют щеки, и уголки губ сами приподнимаются в улыбке. Эти знакомые дразнящие певучие интонации…

− Я собирался сказать, более искренне.

− Разумеется. Это слово очень подходит этому месту.

Мэтью огляделся на соседние столики, за которыми семейные парочки болтали, поедая пиццу, а влюбленные − пялились друг на друга поверх бокалов.

− Здесь мило. Тепло и уютно. Этим рестораном владеет твоя семья?

− Итальянская ветвь, − кивнул Франциск.

− Есть еще и ветви?

− Дорогой, мой дедушка сеял своих потомков по всему Средиземноморью, как цветы на ветру. Уверен, что через одно-два поколения практически в каждой семье в регионе можно было бы отследить его кровь, − Франциск подмигнул. − Это при условии, что все его потомки заботились бы о продолжении рода.

Заинтригованный Мэтью придвинулся ближе.

− А они этого не делают?

Возникший в этот момент Феличиано походил скорее на миниатюрный разноцветный сияющий улыбкой торнадо. Подпрыгивая и пританцовывая, итальянец помахивал бутылкой красного вина.

− _La vostra bottiglia di vino rosso, signori_! Или, _votre bouteille de vin rouge, Messieurs_!

− Или _Ihre__Flasche__Rotwein__, __Herren_, − Мэтью усмехнулся, после чего шатен немедленно прекратил скакать и замер, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами, приоткрыв рот. Канадец заволновался было, не проявил ли он грубость, когда Феличиано внезапно завопил:

− _O__mio__Dio_, Мэтью, ты говоришь по-немецки!

− Я, э… − Застигнутый врасплох Мэтью заморгал. Он всего лишь хотел подшутить над способностью итальянца быстро переключаться с одного языка на другой. − Ну только совсем чуть-чуть, и то, наверное неправильно, я всего лишь…

− Можешь научить меня, как сказать одну вещь? − горячо перебил Феличиано, нетерпеливо подавшись вперед всем телом. Он даже не заметил, как Франциск, забрав у него бутылку, наполнил оба бокала. Мэтью умоляюще посмотрел на него, но француз явно прятал улыбку под личиной невинности.

− Ну, я попробую, если…

− Ты знаешь, как сказать «Я тебя люблю»? − возбужденно спросил Феличиано.

Расслабившись, Мэтью улыбнулся. Всего-то такой невинный и милый вопрос.

− Ну конечно. _Ich liebe dich._

Еще больше вытаращив и без того круглые глаза, Феличиано подпрыгнул на месте.

− Ой, спасибо огромное! Можешь записать? Я сейчас принесу ручку, но сначала, как сказать «Ты такой красивый и замечательный»?

Мэтью хихикнул. Феличиано это поистине нечто.

− _Sie sind hübsch und perfekt._

− _Grazie_, Мэтью! − восхищенно выдохнул Феличиано. − Еще только один вопрос. Как сказать по-немецки «Трахай меня сильнее, ты, великолепный развратный немецкий сексуальный боров»?

Охнув, Мэтью поперхнулся и яростно закашлялся. Франциск ловко втиснул ему в руку бокал вина. Канадец тут же опрокинул его в себя.

− Фели, − ласково сказал француз. − Не думаю, что словарный запас Мэтью распространяется так далеко. Почему бы тебе не спросить у Гилберта?

Феличиано просиял.

– Ну конечно! Гилберт! Почему я сразу об этом не подумал! _Merci__, _Франсуа_, grand frère!_

Счастливый Феличиано ускакал в неизвестном направлении. Мэтью уставился на Франциска поверх края своего бокала слезящимися от кашля глазами.

– И откуда у меня такое чувство, что это был очень жестокий совет?

Невинно пожав плечами, француз отпил вино.

– Понятия не имею, _mon__cher_.

Мэтью также вернул свое внимание бокалу, взяв, наконец, под контроль свое дыхание. Еще бы, последний вопрос итальянца застал его врасплох…

– Итак, кто же этот великолепный развратный немецкий…эээ….

Он запнулся. Франциск беспечно рассмеялся.

– Младший брат Гилберта. Они с Феличиано уже год вместе.

– Понятно. Так вот что ты имел в виду…

Франциск подмигнул. На его сияющие голубые глаза упала светлая прядь.

– Скажем так: дедушка уже давно смирился с тем, что правнуков ему не видать.

– О, – Мэтью помолчал, переваривая информацию. – Встреча с друзьями Франциска, Гилбертом и Родерихом, приоткрыла ему глаза. Он не привык так часто сталкиваться с геями – тем более с теми, что ни от кого не скрывались. А Франциск, казалось, был знаком исключительно с такими людьми. Все это было так далеко от консервативного окружения, в котором вырос канадец.

– Среди твоих знакомых… – он запнулся, но решительно продолжил, – много геев, не так ли?

Кондитер со смехом откинулся на спинку стула.

– О, мой дорогой, ты даже не представляешь!

Мэтью залпом допил свое вино, внезапно почувствовав себя маленьким и незначительным.

– Не представляю. Я знаю только двоих. И один из них мой брат Альфред.

Глаза Франциска зажглись интересом.

– Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат.

Мэтью тут же пожалел о сказанном. Даже живя в другом городе и другой стране, Альфред затмевал собой само его существование. Так было всегда.

– Сводный брат. Мы даже росли отдельно, виделись только на каникулах. Его отец американец, и он тоже живет в Америке. Все, что я могу о нем сказать – он более популярная, успешная и привлекательная версия меня.

Франциск недоверчиво нахмурился.

− Более популярный и успешный − возможно. Более привлекательный? Нет, в это я просто отказываюсь верить. Ну разве что, Альфред − сам Бог.

Мэтью скептически хмыкнул, хотя от комплимента сразу запылали уши.

− Некоторые могут согласиться с теорией божественного происхождения Альфреда, − он привык жить в тени брата. В первый раз в жизни, кто-то заставил его почувствовать себя особенным, поэтому он изо всех сил пытался избежать разговоров о своем знаменитом брате. Но как долго можно хранить в секрете такой факт? Глубоко вздохнув, Мэтью храбро встретился с Франциском взглядом и мысленно приготовился к непременным охам и ахам.

− Мой брат − Альфред Ф. Джонс.

Франциск задумался на миг, а потом его лицо осветилось выражением смутного узнавания.

− О! Бейсболист…нет?

Моргнув несколько раз, Мэтью подавил вздох облегчения.

− Американский футбол.

− Американский футбол… − Француз задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку. − _Ah__oui_, такая дурацкая игра со шлемами. У них еще был скандал в прошлом году, так? Известный защитник, который представил широкой публике своего любовника. Я, кажется, читал что-то в газетах. Так это твой брат?

Мэтью кивнул.

− Странно, что ты так мало об этом знаешь. В Штатах по этому поводу едва катаклизм не случился.

Отмахнувшись, Франциск снова наполнил его бокал.

− Я нечасто смотрю новости. Предпочитаю сосредотачиваться на более позитивных вещах. Как например, моя работа, кондитерская. Мои друзья. Искусство, музыка. Красивые места, красивые люди… − Глядя Мэтью прямо в глаза, Франциск подвинул к нему бокал. − …Ты, мой дорогой.

Француз совершенно очевидно пытался соблазнить его, судя по понизившемуся голосу и искрившемуся взгляду. Чтобы скрыть смущение, Мэтью поднял бокал, но взгляда не отвел. Интимный момент был неожиданно прерван, когда у их столика с грохотом опустился еще один стул, и на него тяжело плюхнулся темноволосый незнакомец. Опершись на стол, он уставился на них широко раскрытыми немигающими зелеными глазами. На его лице сияла простодушная, но в то же время проницательная улыбка.

− Привет.

− Привет, − неуверенно ответил Мэтью, невольно отодвигаясь и прижимая к себе бокал. Что теперь? Еще один друг или кузен Франциска? Почему они снова прерывают их свидание?

Всем своим видом излучая счастье, мужчина перевел взгляд на Франциска и обратно.

− Привет.

Пока Мэтью думал, отвечать ли на приветствие второй раз, Франциск обреченно вздохнул.

− Мэтью, это Антонио, самый несносный из моих друзей. Антонио, ты чего-то хотел? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Антонио не ответил. Вместо этого он, наклонившись к Франциску, громко прошептал:

− Гилберт сказал, что ты завел бойфренда.

В животе Мэтью запорхали бабочки. _Бойфренд…_

Франциск лишь закатил глаза.

− Ну конечно. Гилберт сказал.

− Он милый, − восторженным шепотом продолжил Антонио.

− Я знаю.

− Он ведь выбрал эклер, да?

Мэтью захотел провалиться сквозь землю. Что, все друзья Франциска знают об этом? Франциск уставился на как ни в чем не бывало улыбающегося Антонио тяжелым взглядом.

– Позволь спросить, почему ты ведешь себя так идио…так странно?

– Странно? – недоумевающее переспросил Антонио.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Франциск подпер голову рукой.

– Ты шепчешь. И я не понимаю, зачем, ты, тупой испанец. Мэтью ведь сидит прямо здесь.

Поскребя пятерней затылок, Антонио обратился к Мэтью, вновь расплываясь в широчайшей улыбке.

– Очень рад познакомиться. Ты выглядишь намного лучше всех предыдущих парней Франциска.

Теперь настала очередь француза истерично шептать.

– Заткниссссь… – прошипел он.

– Не то, чтобы они были некрасивыми, – проигнорировал его испанец. – Только ведь нашему Франциску подавай самое-самое!

– Заткнись, прошу тебя, – вымучено попросил кондитер.

– Так что это вроде как комплимент, – не моргнув глазом, продолжил испанец.

Франциск потянулся к горлу Антонио.

– O _mon__Dieu_, ну почему ты не можешь просто заткнуться?

Мэтью молча слушал, а в груди потихоньку нарастало чувство тревоги. Феличиано тоже упоминал о многочисленных связях Франциска. А днем был еще этот напряженный диалог вполголоса между кондитером и Гилбертом. Как знать, вдруг Франциск и правда скрывает что-то…?

– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Антонио от взбешенного француза. – Мэтью, ты ведь идешь завтра вечером к Гилберту?

Отбросив грызущую его тревогу куда подальше, Мэтью велел себе не валять дурака. Ну были у Франциска и другие партнеры, и что? Это еще не значило, что ему неинтересен Мэтью. В конце концов, многие парни – гуляки по натуре. Но Мэтью никогда ни с кем не общался, как с Франциском. Кондитер словно пробудил в нем что-то, о существовании чего он ранее и не подозревал. А теперь он не мог отделаться от вопроса: а чувствовал ли сам Франциск то же самое? Поселившийся внутри тихий голосок беспрестанно спрашивал: _неужели француз со всеми предыдущими обращался точно так же_?

Он вспомнил, что ему был задан вопрос, но Франциск вмешался прежде, чем он успел на него ответить.

– Кстати, что касается вечеринки-сюрприза для Гилберта. Антонио…

– Ох, ну перестаньте вы все уже! – простонал Антонио. – Как будто вы не знаете Гилберта. Это даже не я проговорился, Фели нечаянно ляпнул что-то об этом в разговоре! А потом Гил загнал меня в угол на кухне и, угрожая ложкой, сказал что все расскажет о том танце на коленях в Нью-Йорке, и…

– Каком таком танце на коленях в Нью-Йорке?

Атмосфера заметно похолодела. Подняв глаза, Мэтью увидел стящего рядом юношу. В одной руке тот держал блюдо с хлебом и оливками, другая вызывающе покоилась на его бедре. Он выглядел точь-в-точь как Феличиано, вот только его волосы были темнее, а выражение на лице каким угодно, но только не дружелюбным. Побелев, Антонио нервно хихикнул.

– Ловино, детка! Я говорил про Гилберта, меня там вообще не было! – Испанец обратил к Франциску неистово ликующий взор. – Правда же, Франциск?

С плохо скрываемым ликованием Франциск небрежно пожал плечами.

– Я тут вообще ни при чем, _mon__ami_.

Антонио недобро прищурился. Франциск только ухмыльнулся.

Вздернув подбородок, Ловино смерил испанца пронизывающим взглядом.

– Хм. Посмотрим. Антонио, тащи свою якобы потрясающую задницу обратно на кухню. У нас не хватает рук, и ты как бы должен нам помогать.

– Я общаюсь с клиентами! – вознегодовал Антонио.

Медленно опустив голову, Ловино опасно сверкнул глазами.

– Нью-Йорк, стало быть?

Антонио едва не опрокинул стул, торопливо вскакивая на ноги.

– Мне пора! Увидимся завтра утром, Мэтт! Франциск… – перегнувшись через стол, Антонио прошипел французу на ухо достаточно громко, чтобы Мэтью мог расслышать.

– Ловино ни слова. Не забывай, у меня на тебя гораздо больше компромата, чем у тебя когда-нибудь будет на меня, _amigo_.

Выпрямившись, Антонио запечатлел на щеке Ловино быстрый поцелуй и кинулся в кухню.

– Спасибо, Ловино, – вежливо, но несколько натянуто сказал Франциск. – Мэтью, это еще один мой младший итальянский кузен.

Ловино с глухим стуком опустил тарелку на стол. Не отводя взгляда от Франциска, он заговорил прежде, чем Мэтью успел вставить хоть слово.

– Угу. Ваше первое блюдо. Итак, что за танец на коленях в Нью-Йорке?

Франциск непринужденно взял с блюда оливку.

– Знаешь, мне кажется тебе лучше обсудить это с Родерихом.

Ловино посмотрел свирепо на француза, потом – мельком – на Мэтью. Канадец несмело улыбнулся в ответ.

– Хорошо, – ответил, наконец, итальянец. Опершись на стол ладонями, он навис над Франциском. – Тебе лучше не скрывать от меня ничего, _cugino_. Не забывай, как много я о тебе знаю.

Франциск смачно раскусил оливку и улыбнулся. Выпрямившись, Ловино кивнул Мэтью, развернулся и промаршировал на кухню.

Прикрыв глаза, Франциск глубоко вдохнул, сделал долгий глоток вина и улыбнулся, извиняясь.

– Мне, правда, очень жаль. Итак, на чем мы остановились? Расскажи мне…о себе.

Он комично поиграл бровями. Мэтью прыснул.

– Что? Это твой способ кадрежа?

Франциск со стоном откинулся на спинку стула.

– Бесполезно. Я просто выдохся.

Мэтью опустил голову, пряча улыбку. Было неожиданно приятно для разнообразия хоть раз увидеть Франциска смущенным.

– Вообще-то, – он откинул волосы со лба и посерьезнел. – Я и так всю неделю говорил только о себе. Мне просто больше нечего рассказывать.

Франциск коварно прищурился.

– Всегда найдется что-нибудь, о чем человек умалчивает.

– Правда? – Выпрямившись, Мэтью вздернул подбородок. – Ну ладно, _Франсуа_… – Франциск закусил губу в ответ на этот дразнящий тон. – Расскажи сам. Почему ты покинул Париж? Скандал в высшем обществе? – Мэтью драматично повысил голос. – Обманутый любовник? Преступил закон? За тобой охотится твое темное прошлое?

Франциск дернул бровью и попытался придать себе серьезный вид.

– Ты и вправду хочешь знать, _mon__cher_? – выдохнул он, опустив ресницы.

Подперев кулаком подбородок, Мэтью наклонился ближе.

– Я однажды говорил тебе, ты забыл? Я хотел бы знать все твои грязные секреты.

Франциск шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Все это было слишком… Приблизившись настолько, что Мэтью мог почувствовать на щеке его дыхание, он промурлыкал:

– Если ты так настаиваешь… Правда в том, что…

– Где он? – Глубокий голос с явным акцентом пронесся над шумным залом ресторана. – Где тот мальчик, которого Франциск наконец-то привел домой познакомить с дедушкой?

Мэтью засмеялся, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Франциск, закрыв глаза, уронил голову на руки.

– Матье, милый, мы еще успеем сбежать…

Мэтью ухмыльнулся.

– А, может, мне нравится наблюдать за твоими мучениями.

Франциск сузил глаза.

– Ах, ты маленький садистский…Дедушка Рим!

Вскочивший с места француз был тут же заключен в объятия высоким темноволосым мужчиной, и расцелован в обе щеки. Мэтью вежливо улыбнулся, напоминая себе вести себя тихо и прилично, и прикидывая, сколько продлится эта заминка.

– Франциск, мальчик мой! Где же тебя носило? Слишком занят, чтобы уделить время семье? Не можешь найти минутки для своего старого деда?

Дедушка, к слову сказать, выглядел на удивление молодо. У него были те же черты лица что у Феличиано с Ловино, но в неистовой жестикуляции и сверкающих глазах итальянца Мэтью увидел Франциска. Отодвинув внука на расстояние вытянутой руки, Рим окинул его взглядом с ног до головы.

– Ты хорошо питаешься, Франциск? Нельзя прожить на одних кексах да бисквитах, мой мальчик!

Франциск был красен, как помидор. Мэтью счел, что это довольно мило.

– Да, дед, я знаю. А теперь, пожалуйста…

– Мэтью! – выпустив Франциска, Рим повернулся к нему. Поспешно вскочив, Мэтью протянул было руку, но был притянут в такие же крепкие объятия. – Добро пожаловать, _benvenuto_!

– Я, эээ….рад познакомиться… – отпущенный Мэтью хватал ртом воздух. Рим точно так же отодвинул его и внимательно рассмотрел. Краем глаза канадец заметил, как Франциск закрывает рукой лицо.

– Ну разве ты не прелесть? – провозгласил Рим. – В нашей семье у всех отменный вкус. Молодец, Франциск, мальчик мой, молодец! Чем ты занимаешься, Мэтью?

– Я бухгалтер, – быстро проговорил Мэтью.

– Бухгалтер, значит? Хмм…какие же налоги ты можешь для нас скостить… – Мэтью запнулся, пытаясь подобрать адекватный ответ, но Рим с хриплым смехом хлопнул его по плечу. – Шучу, Мэтью, просто шучу!

– Ты закончил? – сквозь зубы выдавил Франциск. – Если бы я только знал, что все семья сегодня работает…

– Ну, разумеется, я не закончил! Уверен, у вас найдутся более интересные занятия, чем весь вечер слушать болтовню своих несносных родственников. Поэтому… – Рим присвистнул, и появившийся мгновение спустя официант поставил на стол пластиковый пакет, наполненный контейнерами с едой, и непочатую бутылку вина. Улыбнувшись, Рим подмигнул Мэтью. – Валите отсюда, детки.

Мэтью решил, что дедушка Франциска ему очень даже по душе.

…

– Просто невероятно! – в третий раз воскликнул Мэтью, сквозь полный рот самой великолепной в его жизни карбонара. Он даже позволил себе не отвлекаться на учиненное им безобразие при попытке съесть фетуччине пластиковой вилкой из пластикового контейнера. Разумеется, он был в курсе, что на его рубашке были несколько пятен соуса. И еще он обостренно ощущал каждый взгляд Франциска на себе, но этот нежный, богатый, восхитительный вкус заставлял его забыть обо всем на свете. Франциск тихо засмеялся.

– Лучшая паста за пределами Италии. А может и вообще в мире.

Мэтью уставился на отражение огней в воде. Это место оказалось вовсе не таким уж скучным. Сидеть рядом с Франциском на скамейке, есть пасту, и запивать по очереди вином из одной бутылки оказалось очень романтично. Город был прекрасен, ночь – до странности теплой, горизонт был припорошен серебристыми отблесками звезд, несколько прохожих неторопливо прошли мимо них вдоль реки. Мэтью проглотил еще кусок дивной пасты и скосил глаза на Франциска.

– Так, значит, творить съедобное волшебство – это ваше семейное дело?

– Наш дар и наше проклятие.

Мэтью приподнял бровь. Француз озорно сверкнул глазами.

– Легенда гласит, что один из наших предков был главным поваром римского императора.

– О? – Героическим усилием воли Мэтью сдержал улыбку. – И которого же? – спросил он невозмутимо.

Франциск неопределенно, но, как всегда грациозно махнул рукой. Он уже доел свою пасту, но умудрился выглядеть безупречно. Француз даже пластиковыми приборами ел так же идеально, как и делал все остальное. – Одного из тех, что любил поесть.

– Калигула? – наугад брякнул Мэтью.

– _Oui_, вполне может быть. Так вот, согласно легенде, император собирался устроить очень пышное и важное торжество. В ночь перед этим он призвал к себе своего шеф-повара, и сказал, что если подаваемые блюда не будут самыми удивительными, чудесными и восхитительными в целом мире, он его распнет, – прервав на миг рассказ, Франциск глотнул вина, передал бутылку Мэтью и продолжил. – Повар, естественно, забеспокоился. И воззвал к богу подземного царства, Аиду.

– Мило, – Мэтью скрыл усмешку за очередным глотком.

Прищурившись на него, Франциск, тем не менее, преспокойно продолжил.

– Он заключил с богом сделку. В обмен на величайший кулинарный талант среди живущих, повар обещал отдать преисподней душу. И все его потомки, будут благословлены тем же талантом и прокляты тем же проклятием. До тех пор, пока… – Франциск многозначительно замолчал.

– Пока…? – нетерпеливо повторил Мэтью, не отрывая от француза загипнотизированного взгляда.

– Пока один из его потомков с помощью своего таланта не влюбит в себя чистую светлую душу. И все будут освобождены от проклятия.

Мэтью скептически поднял бровь.

– Чистую душу? Прямо как в диснеевских мультиках.

Голос Франциска, всегда такой шелковистый как сироп, внезапно приобрел глубину и хрипотцу.

– Некто вроде тебя, _mon__cher_.

По позвоночнику Мэтью пробежала дрожь желания, но он лишь рассмеялся, отводя взгляд.

– И скольким же ты, интересно, рассказывал эту историю…

– Это еще не все, – продолжил Франциск, проигнорировав последнюю фразу. – Здесь есть и ловушка.

Мэтью отпил еще крепкого красного вина.

– Ну, это как водится…

– Ты не принимаешь это всерьез, дорогой, – сказал Франциск, с вызовом глядя на него. Этот взгляд, казалось, мог заставить Мэтью воспламениться. Он попытался саркастически ухмыльнуться, но не был уверен, что ему это удалось.

– Ах, нет, расскажи, в чем состоит ловушка?

Франциск взялся за бутылку, обвив свои пальцы поверх руки Мэтью. Прикосновение отозвалось в каждой клеточке тела. Француз вернул Мэтью его дразнящую улыбку, которая у него вышла куда лучше…

– Если эта чистая душа полюбит одного из нас, мы вновь обретем наши души…но потеряем свой талант.

− Правда? − С придыханием спросил Мэтью, в очередной раз провалив попытку изобразить сарказм. − В таком случае…стоит ли оно того?

Не отпуская его руки, Франциск поднял бутылку к губам, и, глядя Мэтью прямо в глаза, сделал медленный долгий глоток.

− Любовь или слава. Выбор очевиден, разве нет?

Мэтью вдруг остро прочувствовав все это: тепло тела француза, прикосновение его пальцев, манящий блеск его глаз. Но даже в такой интимный будоражащий момент, ему пришлось постараться, чтобы выбросить из головы все посторонние мысли о других таких же свиданиях, на которых Франциск говорил все то же самое.

− Любопытная легенда, − наконец, ответил он, − думаешь, тебе удастся избежать проклятия?

Франциск улыбнулся и подмигнул.

− Я над этим работаю.

Мэтью опустил глаза. Накрыв пластиковый контейнер с остатками еды крышкой, он поставил его рядом на скамейку и отпил еще глоток вина, которое, наконец, начало оказывать на него свое действие.

− Итак, Франциск, − внезапно резко сменил он тему. − Почему ты уехал?

− Уехал? − непонимающе переспросил Франциск.

− Почему ты уехал из Парижа в Канаду?

Развернувшись всем телом к Мэтью, Франциск оперся локтем о спинку скамейки.

− В поисках новых впечатлений, Матье. Никогда не знаешь, что уготовила тебе судьба. Иногда бывает так трудно оставить привычную жизнь, но порой именно это может дать тебе то, о чем ты не мог и мечтать.

В груди Мэтью потеплело. Франциск как будто говорил о нем самом. Он бы никогда не подумал, что, покинув свой маленький тихий городок, сможет встретить такого, как Франциск. С момента, как они вышли из ресторана, вечер протекал плавно и легко. Говорить с Франциском, просто быть с ним казалось таким естественным. Даже более, чем естественным − это было волнующе. Все более и более смелые взгляды, явные и скрытые улыбки, прядь волос, мазнувшая по щеке, закушенные губы, быстрые случайные касания руками и ногами. Осознание того, что они оба понимали что происходит, и к чему это ведет; предвкушение и нетерпение. Но, по мере того, как ночь становилась тише, а молчание между ними − дольше, Мэтью больше не мог игнорировать грызущие его сомнения. Вопрос вырвался у него раньше, чем он успел его обдумать.

− Ты часто ходишь на свидания, Франциск?

Резкий вдох и последовавшее за ним молчание послужили Мэтью достаточно красноречивым ответом. Но затем кондитер беззаботно рассмеялся.

− Выкинь из головы, прошу тебя. Ты же видел мою семью и друзей, они всегда делают из мухи слона.

Мэтью решил принять эти слова на веру. В конце концов, это не его дело.

− Я понимаю. Альфред делает то же самое.

− Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться.

При одной мысли об этом кровь отхлынула от лица Мэтью. Широко распахнув глаза, он замотал головой.

− Нет.

Улыбка француза стала чуть озадаченной.

− Почему нет?

− Потому что все любят его больше, − выпалил Мэтью, не успев придумать отговорку.

− Ну, это мы еще поглядим, − скептически усмехнулся Франциск. − Но давай не будем сейчас о твоем брате. Ты не рассказал, как прошел твой день.

Посерьезнев, Мэтью молча уставился на реку.

− Не о чем рассказывать, − пожал он плечами. − Каждый день одно и то же.

− Ты не любишь свою работу.

Мэтью вскинул глаза. Франциск сидел, подперев подбородок, и смотрел на него со смесью любопытства и сочувствия.

− У меня есть работа, − вздохнул Мэтью. − Это уже хорошо.

− Но это не твое любимое занятие.

Мэтью чуть раздраженно нахмурился − это было нечестно с его стороны.

− Мало кому везет так как тебе, Франциск.

− А что любишь ты?

Мэтью промолчал. Он просто не знал, как ответить.

− Кем ты хотел быть в детстве? − настаивал Франциск.

− Профессиональным хоккеистом, − хмыкнул Мэтью.

− А почему не стал?

Мэтью возвел глаза к небу.

− Не самая легко осуществимая мечта, тебе не кажется?

− Даже если так…ты ведь любишь кататься? Играть в хоккей?

Мэтью заглянул в почти пустую бутылку, раздумывая над ответом. Он любит кататься, очень любит. Он не вспоминал об этом годами, потому что…ну, потому что это бессмысленно, разве нет?

− В-общем, да, но…

− Ты все еще ходишь на каток?

Мэтью перевел взгляд на Франциска. В отраженных рекой огнях глаза француза сверкали как никогда ярко и пронзительно.

− Нет. У меня нет времени. Но… − он внезапно остановился.

Франциск вопросительно наклонил голову.

− Но?

− Но… − Нахлынули непрошеные воспоминания. Скользить по замерзшему озеру, выдыхая облачка пара и наблюдая, как солнце скатывается по ясному темнеющем небу. Мчаться по переполненному катку, легко огибая неповоротливых любителей, и оставляя Альфреда далеко позади. Щекочущее возбуждение перед каждой игрой и ликование победителя, с которым с тех пор ничто не смогло сравниться.

− В детстве я любил хоккей. Даже просто кататься по льду в одиночестве. Я всегда думал, что было бы неплохо иметь свой собственный маленький каток без политиков и прочей чванливой элиты. Просто уютное место, где дети могут учиться хоккею и фигурному катанию. И чтобы рядом было маленькое кафе, − Пожав плечами, Мэтью откинул волосы со лба, чувствуя себя немного глупо. − Я никому раньше этого не рассказывал, − Почувствовав прикосновение Франциска, убравшего одну непослушную прядь за ухо, он невольно вздрогнул. По шее пробежали мурашки. Их взгляды встретились, и между ними на миг воцарилось молчание. Когда Франциск заговорил, в его голосе не было привычных дразнящих ноток. Он был просто искренним.

− Я надеюсь услышать от тебя еще много вещей, которых ты никому не говорил.

…

Путь до кондитерской занял вдвое дольше обычного. Они шли медленно, иногда соприкасаясь руками, и от каждого мимолетного касания в груди Мэтью все сжималось. Они почти не говорили с тех пор, как ушли от набережной, но это было хорошее, уютное молчание. Словно между ними установилось безмолвное понимание. Когда Франциск вдруг остановился, Мэтью не сразу сообразил, почему − они стояли у дверей кондитерской. Его сердце окончательно провалилось в пятки. Он медленно повернулся к Франциску, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

− Ну ладно. Кхм. Спасибо за приятный вечер, − Мэтью вернулся к своей безукоризненной вежливости, как он это делал всякий раз, когда нервничал. − И за ужин. Я прекрасно провел время.

− Я не знаю, как просить прощения за то, что случилось, − глядя в землю, Франциск нервно запустил пальцы в свои светлые волосы. − Это был полный провал.

− Ну, в-общем, да, − хмыкнул Мэтью. − Но занимательный.

Мелодраматично вздохнув, Франциск возвел глаза к небу.

− Я хотел, чтобы наше первое свидание было идеально романтичным. А не…занимательным.

− Да не так уж и плохо вышло, − Мэтью стало легче, от того, что Франциск, оказывается, не всегда мог быть таким обворожительно совершенным, как казалось с первого взгляда. Он был неуверен, как долго смог бы с ним тягаться. − И, кроме того, «идеальная романтика» все же нашла нас…потом.

− Хм… − вздохнул Франциск. − Вы меня убедили, _мсье_.

Под пронизывающим взглядом Франциска сердце канадца забилось еще быстрее.

− И мне понравилось твоя семья. А завтра мне предстоит познакомиться с другими твоими друзьями, не так ли?

Франциск хитро прищурился.

− Ты знаешь слишком многих с моей стороны. Мы должны сравняться в счете, дорогой.

Мэтью пожал плечами, извиняясь.

− Боюсь, с моей стороны есть только Альфред. Ах, да, еще Кумаджиро.

− Кумаджиро? − смущенно переспросил француз, распахнув глаза.

Мэтью как можно смелее встретил взгляд француза.

− Да. Он живет со мной, знает все мои секреты, спи каждую ночь в коей кровати и присматривает со мной вечерами, − Улыбнувшись озадаченному лицу кондитера, − Мэтью сжалившись, добавил. − Мой плюшевый мишка.

Выражение лица Франциска смягчилось.

− Да, милый…. А я как раз подумал, что быть еще прелестнее просто невозможно.

Потупившись, Мэтью подумал, куда это может завести: все эти взгляды, случайные касания, внутренний трепет и жар. Он не хотел торопить события, как хотел бы ошибиться, не хотел…но тут Франциск, шагнув вперед, легко положил руку ему на бедро. Мэтью распахнул глаза и приоткрыл губы. Тепло от руки француза распространилось от бедра по спине к животу, и ниже, разгоревшись настоящим пламенем. Взгляд Франциска приковал его к месту. Он наклонился ближе, и, как только Мэтью осознал, что сейчас его поцелуют, он сам сократил оставшееся расстояние, с чуть слышным стоном прижавшись губами к этим губам.

Кульминация длившегося неделю флирта пронзила тело канадца током. Руки сами легли не плечи Франциска, и почти сразу скользнули на спину. Притянув его ближе за бедра, француз углубил поцелуй. И, о, Боже, не то, чтобы у Мэтью было много опыта для сравнения, но Франциск целовался, как никто иной в его короткой практически невинной жизни. Его губы были нежными, но поцелуй крепким, его язык касался легко, но умело, его мягкие волосы щекотали лицо Мэтью, издавая слабый аромат лаванды, и всего было в избытке − ощущений, запахов, привкуса томатной пасты и мяты, и слабого шоколадного отголоска…. Мэтью неохотно прервал поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, поняв, что не дышал почти минуту. Все еще крепко держась за француза, он потрясенно рассмеялся.

− Да… − выдохнул Франциск прямо в губы Мэтью. − Правду говорят о хоккеистах.

Мэтью быстро перебрал в уме все известные ему хоккейные шутки.

− Что-нибудь о клюшках?

− Нет, − Франциск подавил смешок. − Говорят, что им достаточно раз увидеть отверстие, чтобы метко в него попасть.

Слегка ошарашенный Мэтью молча уставился на француза.

− Хоккеисты, − Пояснил Франциск. − Находят отверстие. И устремляются…дурацкая шутка, я знаю. Ужасно неуклюжая. Мы можем просто снова поцеловаться? Пожалуйста?

− Да, − быстро кивнул Мэтью.

Второй поцелуй был таким же ярким и мощным, но с примесью легких искорок безудержного веселья, пробегавших под кожей. Мэтью никогда не чувствовав ничего настолько правильного, уютного, естественного и в то же время вышибающего дух.

А что теперь? Франциск собирается пригласить его зайти? Так это обычно бывает? У Мэтью было в жизни всего несколько свиданий, но, судя по тому, что говорили окружающие, у Франциска опыта в разы больше. Он опять забеспокоился. Его волновало исходившее от Франциска ощущение конфликта, легкой неуверенности. Мэтью снова подумал, что сделал что-то неправильно. Он нерешительно опустил было руки, но Франциск в последний момент их перехватил.

− Давай позавтракаем вместе.

Мэтью кивнул.

− Во сколько ты меня хочешь?

Упс. Он не это имел в виду…

Франциск простонал.

− Хватит меня соблазнять. Чем раньше, тем лучше, милый. Я начинаю печь в четыре.

Мэтью прикусил губу, кивнул и сказал себе, что это хороший знак. Франциск на пригласил его внутрь, но он явно хочет увидеть его снова − возможно, он просто не хочет форсировать события.

− Я люблю поспать подольше по субботам, − сказал он как можно небрежнее. − В восемь сгодится?

− Ммм… − Франциск притянул его к себе за талию. Все беспокойство улетучилось, как только он почувствовал его губы на своей щеке, на губах, на шее… − Я буду ждать тебя затаив дыхание и с кленовым сиропом наготове.

Мэтью беззвучно рассмеялся. − Тогда я точно не опоздаю…_мон шер_.

Примечания:

_Grand__fr__è__re_ − старший брат (фр)

_La vostra bottiglia di vino rosso, signori_! Или, _votre bouteille de vin rouge, Messieurs_! Или _Ihre__Flasche__Rotwein__, __Herren_ − Ваше красное вино, господа (ит/фр/нем)

_Cugino_ − кузен (ит)


End file.
